Throne of Blood
by darthexus
Summary: Rithyr Koss strives to become a powerful Sith and heir to Darth Vorr's legacy. Unbeknownst to him, an even greater destiny awaits him, guided by a legendary ancient Sith lord.


_**Throne of Blood**_

NOTE: EVENTS SUCCEED THE EVENTS OF KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC TWO AND PRECEDE TE EVENTS OF STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC

 _ **Chapter One: Legacy**_

Darth is a title only meant for the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Strength rivaled only by Jedi masters and an unparalleled command of the dark side. A disciple of the dark side who is entrusted with the mantle of Dark Lord must become the physical embodiment of the dark side of the force. Their will must be unbreakable, their focus clear, and their methods efficient. Jubus, Master Garlin's prize pupil, is currently being groomed to become Darth Vorr's apprentice and heir to the title of Darth. But I, Rithyr Koss, have pledged to annihilate Jubus's chances of inheriting Vorr's legacy. I will be the one to learn all of Vorr's secrets, and in due time, usurp the throne of the Sith from him. Unlike other imbeciles here at the Sith academy, lust for blood is not all that drives me. I utilize my intellect, my cunning propels me forward where others fall short. "Rithyr, report to Garlin immediately," A stern voice instructs from behind me. The voice belongs to Trevell, Garlin's personal assistant and self-described "Enforcer". If you stray from the instructions Garlin gave you or break the rules, Trevell makes you disappear. "Yes, Enforcer Trevell, I shall report to him now." Trevell gives me a slight grunt of acknowledgement, then returns to his patrol duties. Master Garlin is most likely going to discipline me for murdering Kalta, another student, on our last mission. In truth, Kalta attacked me first, but Garlin despises me and disregards everything I say. It was a short walk to Garlin's quarters from the main corridor where I was, and although he summoned me, he looked displeased at the sight of me. "Do you believe me a fool, acolyte?" Garlin chides with his trademark scowl. "Kalta was one of my most promising pupils, unlike you she was significant and was destined for greatness," Garlin continues, "Now you will tell me how you managed to defeat such a talented young student with your puny arsenal of abilities." Garlin glares menacingly into me, prying deep into my soul with his inquisitive yellow eyes. Fortunately, my surperior mental fortitude forbids me from being easily indtimidated, so I reply calmly, "With all due respect, Kalta engaged me first with the foolish hope of increasing her prestige. She was nowhere near strong enough to defeat me and I made her suffer for her audacity. Simple as that, master." Garlin looked puzzled for a moment, then showed newfound conviction. "Do you have any witnesses to corroborate your perspective of events, parasite?" Garlin inquires, a wry smile making it's way on his ghostly pale face. Unbeknownst to him, I have already prepared for that question thoroughly. "Byrne, the academy's chief excavator, bore witness to her foolhardy attempt." I respond cooly as I wore a wry smile matching Garlin's. Contrary to what I believed would happen, Garlin's simrk only widened. "Oh is that so? Well unfortunately Byrne was reassigned to excavation operations in the tomb of Tulak Hord and he has not returned in a galactic standard day. Excavators who do not return by nightfall to their quarters are considered lost. Of course the academy will send a team to either rescue the excavator, or confirm his death." Garlin announces, his expression oozing with sadistic pleasure. I can't help but wonder if Garlin set Byrne up knowing it would cripple my story. But the only way Garlin could've discovered Byrne was a witness is if there was another witness at the scene. "I suppose you could go looking for the excavator if you wish, but the chances of you finding him alive are very slim, insect." Garlin advises."You are dismissed now, rid me of your excruciatingly painful presence." I am more than happy to indulge Garlin's request, so I travel all the way back to my quarters in what seems like an instant. _Excavators who do not return by nightfall to their quarters_ _are considered deceased,_ Garlin's words echo in my thoughts. If Byrne was authorized to leave on an excavating task in Tulak Hord's tomb, he must've been sent with a team, who may have helped him survive. Tulak Hord's tomb is hazardous, filled with meticulously lain traps and feral Tuk'ata beasts who are immune to effects from the force, but the chance to prove my account of events and bring Garlin's foolishness to light is well worth the risk. My mind is convinced, after a three hour period of meditation to gather my energy I will traverse the Valley of the Dark Lords and locate Byrne. May the force be with me through my journey.

FOUR AND A HALF HOURS LATER

The eerie atmosphere present in the Valley of the Dark Lords fuels my power as I enter Tulak Hord's tomb. Vicious Tuk'ata beasts fight endlessly with a squadron of the academy's non-force sensitive soldiers ahead of me in the corridor. One of the soldiers looks back for an instant and spots me, "Look, Sergeant Plesser, reinforcements!" A man turns away from the battle and dashes toward me as fast as he can muster. I recognize him, he is Sergeant Jorin Plesser, fourth in command of the Dreshdae division. A pretty pathetic leader for a rescue attempt; whoever ordered the mission was either not very influential, or not very concerned with Byrne's safety. Regardless, I could use any help possible defeating the Tuk'ata here. As Jorin Plesser stood before me, I scanned his aura with the force. He is stronger than he lets on; adversity has molded him into a stone cold soldier with an iron will. He spoke calmly, strange for someone in his predicament, "Student, our resources are depleted and my men are fatigued from the battle with these beasts. If you could clear a pathway into the sarcophagus room, my men and I could be of more use to you." Even as I hear him speak, I am astounded by what I am observing. Plesser is a towering figure, two meters in height and portly, and the deep scar across his forehead furthers his already intimidating aura. And most shocking of all, underneath his imposing appearance was something incredible, a significant command of the force! "Yes, Sergeant Plesser, I will clear a path for your men, cover me with your blaster fire." I reply half-heartedly, my focus still consumed with his immense talent for the force. I momentarily snap out of my state of thought and draw my Echani vibroblade. As I start my bold charge into the battle in front of me, Plesser's orders echo in the backgrond, "Fall back, men! Fall back and cover the student!" Immediately after Plesser's orders were heard, all three of his men ceased their combat with the Tuk'ata beasts and bolted back to Plesser frantically, leaving five savage Tuk'ata beasts for me to vanquish. The closest Tuk'ata spots me and pounces to meet my blade. Tuk'ata are immune force powers, rendering my exceptional affinity for dark side force powers, my most advanced skill, utterly useless. As the first Tuk'ata stands in front of me, fangs bared, I plunge my blade into it's throat, killing it instantly. Before it dies, the first Tuk'ata lets out a shrill cry that alerts the other beasts to my presence. All four of them charge ferociously, a primitive rage in their eyes. Although my greatest talents lie with force abilities, my prowess in lightsaber dueling is nothing to scoff at either. As all four of them are positioned in front of me, I sweep horizontally across all of their stomachs with my blade, leaving all but one of the beasts dead. The one who avoided my attack charges and headbutts me, knocking me back for a second before I use the force to center myself on the floor again. Luckily, a blaster shot from one of the troopers manages to hit the remaining Tuk'ata's leg, crippling it for the kill. Unsurprisingly, whe I turned to acknowledge the shooter, Plesser's blaster was venting out heat from the blast while his men stood in awe. "Sergeant Plesser, excellent shot!" I praise from across the corridor, my words echoing in the tomb. "Now for the finisher." I mumble, only intended for my own ears. As I make my way toward the Tuk'ata to end it's life I no longer see the primitive rage in it's eyes. Instead the only thiing present in it's formerly ravenous eyes was the emotion of all things at their end, fear. Deciding to end it quickly, my blade slices it's throat, rendering it lifeless instantly. With the tomb now rid of it's Tuk'ata protectors, I am free to advance to the sarcophagus room. I break into a full sprint toward the sarcophagus room, my rapid stride propelled by the force. When I finally enter the sarcophagus room I am met with the erratic cries of Byrne who is standing right in front of me, "Our lord awaits! The force shall free me! The prophet shall reign supreme!" Unfortunately, it appears whatever ordeal Byrne has endured has taken a significant toll on his mental stability. I get Byrne's attention, then speak, "Byrne, please try and recall where you are." Byrne twitches for a moment, then responds maniacally, "You are a breed apart, my friend. You will be the salvation, oh yes, the glorious salvation!" Suddenly, Byrne stops dead in his tracks. Byrne speaks calmly now, as if his sanity has been returned, "At last you have come to me, young one. I am Tulak Hord, formerly of the Sith. Although I'm sure you are aware of this, you are currently in my tomb." I stand in awe for a moment, a rare thing for an intelligent Sith like me. I ask the only question I can muster, "Why...why are you here?" Byrne doesn't blink while he asks, "Have you heard the rumor of how I had the secret to eternal life?" I respond awkwardly, "Yes...I've heard the tale." Byrne looks mildly pleased, then informs, "The secret to eternal life that I discovered is essence transfer. When my physical body grew weak, I transferred my memories and powers into another body, repeating the process for as long as I wish. I have been alive in secret for millenia, quietly asassinating enemies or influencing galactic events to strengthen the Sith." Byrne points to a Twi'lek miner corpse in the corner of the room, "That was my host body until about six hours ago. You are unable to adequately appreciate how painstaking the process of tracking you down was." I fidgeted, Hord's immense dark aura making even the likes of me tremble in it's wake. "Why hae you tracked me down? And why was Byrne insane before you started talking?" I inquired, not sure if I would appreciate the answer. Byrne nodded briskly, then answered, "For starters, the excavator was insane due to my obliteration of his mind in an attempt to control it. He will make no more appearances now that I have fully annihilated his conciousness and eroded his will. For the real question, I have tracked you down because you are, amazingly, the descendant of five Sith lords of the past. Most noticeably, you harbor the blood of Naga Sadow, Marka Ragnos, and my most important factor in tracking you down, my blood. You also bear kinship to Freedon Nadd, an Onderonian monarch and a powerful Sith, and the founder of all Sith ideals, Ajunta Pall." I am perplexed by Tulak's claims. Although I never would've believed that my mission to find Byrne would lead me to a secret Sith lord still living, that I was the descendant of all those Sith was even less believable. As if sensing my doubt, Tulak instructed, "Look with the force. You will know your lineage to be true." Sure enough, a wave of reassurance passed through me once I let the force take over my senses; Tulak was telling the truth. "Your destiny is greater than what is intended for you by your Sith instructors. Each of your Sith ancestors' spirits remain intact, waiting for your arrival. Your ancestors may teach you skills you could never imagine. For instance, right now as we speak, I am drilling my knowledge of and skill at lightsaber dueling into your mind." Tulak professed, his hostile temperment frozen on Byrne's face. "And before you inquire, I shall accompany you in this body back to your academy, and I will recite the testimony the excavator had stored in his mind." Tulak assured prematurely. "So how do we proceed?" I ask, a newfound excitement in my tone. Tulak answered calmly, "First, we pay a visit to the tomb of Ajunta Pall." 


End file.
